She Is My Sin
by Mago de Oz
Summary: El mejor amigo de Shikamaru ha sido asesinado, él como agente del FBI se ve en la obligación de vengarle.¿Qué hara cuando vea a la asesina?Lo que no saben esque la vida da muchas vueltas y esconde muchos secretos. ShikaTema
1. Cápitulo 1,La Pérdida

_  
_Aquí traigo otro de mis fic's, obviamente un ShikaTema.Espero que os guste, ya saben cualquier cosa review al canto xD

_Nara, Shikamaru por favor acuda al despacho del jefe_.- la voz del altavoz retumbo en la oficina. Un hombre de unos veintitres años cogió su placa con un suspiro aburrido y acorto la distancia que habia entre su mesa y la puerta de la jefatura.  
La apariencia de este hombre no tenía nada que ver con la de sus compañeros, el resto de los presentes estaban muy bien uniformados pero él,por el contrario, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y rotos con una camiseta de mangas cortas azul marino que la llevaba por fuera del pantalón, en la camiseta se podia apreciar estas letras: FBI. Su pelo azabache estaba recogido en una coleta alta que le hacia muy buen juicio a sus preciosos ojos negros.

**-Nara...Ya le he dicho mil veces que deje de lado su look informal y acate la orden de: Vistase como una persona seria.-** dijo el regordete jefe desde su asiento,el aludido ladeó la cabeza.  
**-¿ Y si no qué? ¿ Me vas a suspender el sueldo? ¿ O me vas a quitar la placa? Lo dudo mucho.-** respondió con voz neutra.  
**-¿Crees que un genio como tú es imprescindible?-**preguntó su jefe entrelazando los dedos, el hombre como única respuesta alzo las cejas.  
**-Bueno, ya discutiremos esto en otro momento.-** susurró con voz cortante**.-Tengo una mala noticia Nara;añadio con el gesto turbado.  
**El joven por primera vez centró sus ojos en los de su superior. El regordete jugó con su estilografica buscando la mejor forma de decirselo, exasperado por la presión se lo soltó.  
**-Akimichi ha muerto.-** dijo con voz fría.  
**-¿Chouji? Eso,eso no es posible...-**esas tres palabras eran las únicas que no se podían juntar en su cabeza. Con una mano se aferró al marco de la puerta.  
**-Ha sido asesinado ayer por la noche. Fue descubierto en su misión de infiltración.-** el jefe le dió más detalles.  
**-No me lo creo.Si es una jodida broma no tiene gracia ¿ me oís?-**gritó desesperado a la oficina. Los oficiales se quedaron en silencio compungidos por su dolor.

**-Agente, no es una broma.-** dijo en un tono profesional**.-Una asesina a sueldo contratada por la organización Akatsuki lo hizo.-** el mandamás rebuscó entre los cajones de su escritorio.  
**-Es esta.-** dijo enseñandole su foto al agente, él la tomo entre sus dedos.  
**-Asi que esta furcia rubia ha sido.Señor, solicito permiso para arrestarla.-** pidió firmemente, el jefe negó.  
**-Si hubiesemos querido esa zorra estaría ya pasando el resto de sus días en una prisión de alta seguridad, pero nos es útil, ella es una de las privilegiadas de Akatsuki,conoce a la perfección a los miembros y sobre todo al líder, si conseguimos sacarle todo lo que sabe mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.- **se explicó el jefe.  
**-En ese caso solicito permiso para formar parte de la misión.-**dijo con la voz apagada.  
**-Concedido.**-dijo la autoridad y sorbió de su taza**.-Debido a que tu ers de los pocos ninjas que quedan te será enconmendada la misión de infiltrarte como asesino a sueldo.- **relató profesionalmente.

**-¿esta corriendo el riesgo de perder al único ninja del FBI**?- el jefazo asintió.  
**-Como sabras Akatsuki son unos privilegiados pues todos sus componentes son shinobis y estan recolectando los pocos que quedan, nos han informado que buscan un especialista en torturas asi que Akatsuki seguro que acepta tus servicios, nuestras fuentes aseguran que la organización busca a otro asesino para varias misiones junto a la chica.-**dijo y miró a su subordinado buscando alguna reaccion.  
**-Akatsuki son la peor mafia que existe en el mundo, la más grande y la más poderosa. ¿En serio crees que no me descubrirán?Seguramente que en una hora lo harán.**-dijo molesto el Nara.  
**-Tranquilo,nos hemos asegurado de borrar tus datos del FBI como agente,te hemos puesto en la lista de los más buscados y es imposible que accedan a nuestros datos. Esta misión se va a llevar a cabo dentro de tres horas, nuestro contacto ha conseguido audiencia con un miembro de Akatsuski,preparate Shikamaru.-** le alentó su jefe, el Nara estaba por marcharse.-**Pero recuerda que eres un asesino, no un agente del FBI ¿entendido? Si todo sale bien y te aceptan tendras las misiones con la asesina,gana su confianza y pronto estara compartiendo celda con todos los mugrosos de Akatsuki.-** añadió el jefe a su explicación.  
**-¿Quieres que me tire a la guarra esa?- **preguntó asqueado.

**-Haz lo que creas necesario,pero lo único que importa es que acabemos con ellos de una vez por todas, no mires los medios, solo el fin.-** y puso fin a la retaila.  
**-¿Y Chouji?¿Donde esta?-**preguntó con suma dificultad el muchacho, su jefe desvió la mirada.  
**-Esta mañana ha sido enterrado...-**le respondió,Shikamaru gruñó y sin dar explicaciones a nadie fue en busca del cementerio. Tras varios minutos corriendo bajo la lluvia divisó las tétricas puertas del cementerio y enseguida capto una tumba que recientemente habia sido terminada, leyo la lápida. ''Akimichi Chouji,gran amigo y buen compañero'' Shikamaru chasqueo la lengua con rabia.  
**-Hipocritas de mierda, no hicieron nada por salvarte...Pero mira que prisa se dan en ponerte bajo tierra..-** las lágrimas empezaron a asomar con furia.-**Te juro que la puta que te mató no se va a ir de rositas, me voy a encargar de que reciba la pena de muerte,amigo...-**y con el dolor supurando dentro de su cuerpo acarició la lápida.


	2. Cápitulo 2, El Encuentro

-Ya estoy aqui

-Ya estoy aqui.- dijo Shikamaru entrando al despacho del jefe y cargando el arma.  
-Pensaba que te habias rajado.- comentó sin entusiasmo su superior mientras engullia un donuts.- Toma, aqui esta tu arma, deja la reglamentaria aqui junto tu placa.- con un gordo dedo indicó su nueva arma, él la cogió entre sus manos, la echo un rápido vistazo y se la guardo en los pantalones, después dejo su placa y su pistola.  
-El encuentro se efectuará dentro de treinta minutos en la estación de trenes abandonada, vas solo. Por supuesto sin micros y recuerda...Eres un asesino de sangre fría.Tienen que ver que dominas la situación,toma este móvil. Cuando puedad informanos de tu situación,tranquilo es seguro.- dijo mientras le entregaba el telefono.

-Buena suerte, agente.- le deso el jefe y le estrecho la mano.  
-Tsk.- fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru y se fue, puso rumbo a su casa. Por el camino fue trazando un plan por si las cosas iban mal.  
-''Tenemos pocos datos sobre Akatsuki pero creemos que los más importantes miembros son ocho, luego tienen a unos doscientos subordinados de los cuales ninguno son ninjas.. Joder, mierda, tampoco es fiable lo poco que sabemos, si en el encuentro vienen unos cuantos subordinados no hay problema, pero si me descubren y alguno de ellos es un ninja me puedo dar por jodido.''- el Nara abrió la puerta de su casa.  
-''Bien...Ahora tengo que eliminar cualquier cosa que me vincule al FBI y borrar todo rastro de fotos, familia,etc.. porque si les da por investigarme hay altas probabilidades de que me descubran...''- El Nara fue minucioso con el proceso y dejo la casa completamente libre de cualquier documento, miró el reloj de pare y vió que quedaban cinco minutos para el encuentro.

- - - -

-Espero que esto merezca la pena, quiero acabar con esta mierda cuanto antes.- dijo con voz cortante una mujer rubia, su compañero ,rubio también, la miró.  
-Oh,venga ¿no me digas que no te caemos bien? Y yo que pensaba que a pesar de todo nos apreciabas...- dijo con sarcasmo el hombre, la rubia le fulminó con la mirada.  
-Jamás perdonaré a los hijos de puta que..- la muchacha apretó el puño amenazadoramente pero su compañero la ignoró y esbozó una sonrisa al mirar al frente.  
-Ahi está.- un hombre se acercaba a donde ellos con paso aburrido y cuando estuvo a escasos metros de ellos se parí y observó a la mujer.  
-''Esta tia es la zorra que...'' pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del rubio.  
-Jojo, parece que a este ya le caes mal Temari..-dijo riendose entre dientes el hombre al ver que al chico de la coleta le rechinaban los dientes de furia.  
-Cierra el pico,Deidara.- espetó la mujer de nombre Temari.


	3. Cápitulo 3,Infiltración

Cáp

Cáp. 3 Infiltración  
Shikamaru volvió a estudiar minuciosamente a la rubia que tenia delante. La chica estaba apoyada en la pared de un vagón del tren de forma despreocupada. Su pelo tubio estaba atado en cuatro perfectas coletas y su flequillo cubria parte de su frente, sus ojos mostraban cierta fiereza, tras la cual habia escondido otro sentimiento que no consiguió captarlo. Shikamaru estaba a escasos pasos de ella pero el sol se estaba retirando ya del cielo dando paso a la noche, asi que no pudo averiguar de que color eran sus ojos, el chico contempló su hermoso cuerpo y por último presto atención a sus ropas. De su cuello pendia un colgante en el cual se podia apreciar un corazón sangrando.

-''Muy bonito''- pensó con sarcasmo el Nara. Su camiseta (muy ajustada) era negra donde una rosa morada reposaba sobre una lápida y ponia: Rest In Peace, sus pantalones eran del mismo color y ajustados a sus largas y bien formadas piernas. Unas cadenas plateadas a modo de cinturón rodeaban sus caderas y por último observó unas botas negras, Shikamaru enarcó las cejas.  
-''Por fin tengo delante a la asesina de Chouji, me las vas a pagar putita''.se dijo Shikamaru para sus adentros.  
La rubia resopló y sacó al Nara de entre sus pensamientos.  
-Deidara no me gusta perder el tiempo.Este es un niñato, mirale, solo le falta el chupete.- se mofo Temari del recién llegado. Shikamaru contrajo el rostro en una mueca de odio irracional.

-¿A esta la habeis sacado de un cementerio?- preguntó Shika al chico rubio intentando con todo su ser no degollarla en ese instante. El chico de la coleta rubia rió quedamente.  
-Basta de chachara. Quiero ponerte a prueba, a nuestra organización no entra cualquier panoli...Tenemos buenas referencias sobre ti, eres un excelente ninja y un gran torturador ¿ Tú dominio son las sombras,no?- preguntó sin verdadero interés, el aludido asintió.  
-Estamos encantados de que uno de los pocos ninjas que quedan se unan a nosotros pero quiero probarte, lucharás contra Temari. No qiero contemplaciones.- ordenó Deidara.  
Shikamaru contempló con macabro placer a la chica, tenia la oportunidad perfecta para matarla con sus propias manos y vengar la muerte de su compañero.Temari miro de arriba a abajo al chico.

-Oh mira que mono, lleva un juguetito.- la chica dejo su pose y se acercó al muchacho, se posiciono enfrente de él y con una mano juguetona le agarró del cinturón pero Shikamaru la cogió con brusquedad de la muñeca.  
-¿Qué coño crees que haces?- preguntó irritado el joven, Temari su puso de puntillas y rozo sus labios.  
-Niño malo...Con esto te puedes hacer daño...- le susurro y con la mano libre sostuvo la pistola recien extraida del pantalón de Shikamaru.  
-Apartate inmediatamente.- dijo friamente. La chica retrocedio unos pasos hacia atrás y le lanzó la pistola a Deidara, él sin mirar el objeto la cogio al vuelo.  
-Patetico, un ninja con una chorrada de estas...Me parece que te matare ahora mismo, no das la talla.- dijo Deidara mientras rompia el arma entre sus manos. El Nara no se inmuto.  
-Lo realmente patetico es juzgar sin saber. ¿quieres saber de lo que soy capaz? Pues bien, dejame matar a esta.- murmuró con las manos en los bolsillos. Temari endurecio la mirada,  
-Te crees un tipo duro,¿eh? Voy a disfrutar viendo como me pides clemencia.- dijo Temari con verdadero placer.

Shikamaru miro a la chica, le costaba mucho controlar su creciente odio. Esbozo una media sonrisa.  
-Tsk, normalmente no me gusta perder el tiempo con las mujeres porque sois unas inutiles pero contigo hare una excepción.- dijo Shikamaru,Deidara rio.  
-Es una mujer pero no te confies, es realmente fuerte.- y con un movimiento de cabeza indico que ya podian empezar.  
Shikamaru fue el primero en atacar, sacando su mano derecha del bolsillo la cerro formando un puño en el aire y fue directo a la cara de la chica pero ella lo esquivo con mucha facilidad.  
-Lo que yo pensaba, eres toda una nenaza.- susurró y miro desafiante al chico. Shikamaru por lo general no era violento pero en esa ocasion la furia le dominaba completamente, las ganas de matarla cada vez eran ´más fuertes. Ahora era el turno de Temari, con una rapidez asombrosa dirigio una patada al chico pero él la paró con una mano, la chica frunció el ceño.Shikamaru estaba dispuesto a romperle el tobillo pero ella dia una media voltereta lateral y se libero de su agarra, Shikamaru siguio con una sucesion de puñetazos pero ella los esquivaba todos con agilidad, la ira le cegaba y no se dio cuenta de que Temari le habia acorralado contra la pared, la chica lanzo un poderoso puñetazo a la mandibula del Nara pero él por los pelos se libro del ataque, su puño fue a parar a la pared dejando un considerable boquete.  
Shikamaru retrocedio, Temari sin hacer ninguna mueca de dolor retiro el puño de la pared de ladrillo y contemplo sus nudillos empapados de sangre.

-Me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo.- dijo Temari mientras su lengua limpiaba la sangre y miraba divertida a Shikamaru.  
Esa chica tenia algo que la atraia, fisicamente le gustaba. En otra situacion de buen gana la hubiera seducido y habria disfrutado lamiendo su cuerpo pero no, no era eso. La acababa de conocer y ya le procesaba un profundo odio pero en su mirada podia ver que guardaba una gran verdad pero no le importo, su objetivo era matarla, vengar la memoria de su amigo y asi lo haria.  
-Ven con mama.- Temari sacó de sus bolsillos dos relucientes kunais y pusó los brazos en X dispuesta a atacar.  
-Hacia tiempo que no veia unas antiguallas de esas...- susurró Shikamaru, Temari los lanzó en direccion al chico. El dio un pequeño salto hacia la izquierda y aprovecho para coger un kunai de los lanzados. Shikamaru se coloco enfrente de la rubia, Temari le devoro con la mirada,en su opinion era muy atractivo pero el trabajo es el trabajo. Shikamaru corrio hacia donde ella con la intencion de noquearla, Temari estaba preparada para bloquear el atque pero de repente el Nara desaparecio de su vista, la chica miro perpleja a los lados, cuando noto un pequeño metal afilado rozando su cuello.  
Shikamaru la habia agarrado fuertemente de la cintura y el kunai le pinchaba el cuello.  
-vete al infierno.- dijo Shikamaru y la degolló.Su venganza personal estaba terminada pero ¿qué demonios pasaba? Ya no estaba el cuerpo de ella sino una pequeña nube de humo.  
-Ya estoy en el infierno.- dijo con amargura Temari a sus espaldas, él se volteo. Ahora la chica estaba apoyada en un gran abanico, estaba completamente abierto y se podia apreciar tres lunas.


	4. Cápitulo 4,Aceptado

Cápitulo 4,Aceptado

Cápitulo 4,Aceptado.

-¿Qué cojones piensas hacer con eso, abanicarme?- preguntó Shikamaru riendose de ella. Temari se adelanto unos pasos y el Nara por fin pudo observar sus ojos, a lo lejos eran como dos pozos negros, eran como la más oscura noche, en ese instante brilló con más fuerza la fiereza que en ellos habitaba, el hombre por alguna extraña sensación pensó que era muy imprudente hacerla enfadar de verdad. La despampante rubia murmuró unas palabras y agitó con fuerza su ''arma'' y unas enormes ráfagas de aire buscaron furiosas su objetivo, Shikamaru confuso y desorientado se aparto torpemente de su trayecto con la consecuencia de que el viento creado le produjo unos cuantos cortes en su brazo.  
el se agarro el miembro afectado con fuerza.  
-''Mierda, mecaguen en el abanico de los cojones''-maldijo el chico de la coleta pero Shikamaru se carcajeó.

-Gracias inutil pero no tengo calor,no hace falta que me airees.- dijo con burla.  
-Hijo de puta ¡Vas a morir!- gritó Temari, Shikamaru observo como envio más ataques hacia él y empezo a correr de izquierda a derecha, la chica seguia ofuscada hasta que su cuerpo no respondio, estaba inmovil.  
-Kagemane no jutsu, completado con exito.- susurró orgulloso Shikamaru a la derecha de la chica, ella comprendio al instante.  
-''Me ha tenido ocupado con su bunshin y a aprovechado para atraparme con la mierda esta, sera cabronazo,''- la ira de la chica aumentaba por momentos, sus brazos o más bien sus manos se movieron hasta tocar sus propios pechos.  
-¡Serás pervertido!-dijo descolocada la rubia, el chico frunció el ceño.  
-Más quisieras.- contesto con toda naturalidad, la mano siguio su camino y encontro lo que queria entre el sostén, un sello explosivo. (bonito lugar para tener algo asi xD)  
Temari comprendio que queria hacerla volar por los aires. El joven estaba a punto de cumplir su venganza, su queria infiltrarse esta era una de las pocas oportunidades que tendria de asesinarla o tal vez la única.

-Me estas tocando mucho la mora, niñato, ya me he hartado de ti.- gruño entre dientes la chica y clavó su mirada en la de él, Shikamaru estaba átonito tanto que solto su jutsu.  
-Temari ¡no lo hagas!- intervino Deidara, la chica no escuchaba asi que el Akatsuki rubio cogio arcilla de una bolsa y su mano o más bien la boca de su mano comenzo a masticarla,segundos despues un diminuto pajarillo volo hasta Temari y explotó muy cerca de ella, la chica por fin presto atencion a la explosión y renuncio a su objetivo mirando a Deidara.  
-Nos es útil, nunca más lo vuelvas a intentar con él.- dijo Deidara seriamente, Temari queria replicar pero se calló.  
A Shikamaru le costo bastante centrarse en las palabras del Akatsuki, el miedo todavia le paralizaba.  
-''Solo era una mirada, joder, esta tia es muy problematica''- se dijo para sí mismo.  
-Eres bueno, muy bueno... No nos traiciones porque entonces sera lo ultimo que hagas.- le amenazo el rubio con una sonrisa, Temari sonrió ante la idea y cerró su abanico haciendolo desaparecer.  
-Volvamos.- Deidara y Temari corrieron velozmente hasta su destino.  
-No espereis ¿ eh?- y el Nara les alcanzó, estuvieron un rato asi hasta que abandonaron la ciudad. Deidara miro un segundo fugaz a la rubio y ella asintió, dejo de correr.  
Shikamaru se paró también.  
-¿Qué suc..?-no acabo su pregunta porque al instante se desplomo sobre el suelo inconsciente.

- - - - - -  
Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, estaba tumbado sabe Dios donde,las retinas agradecieron al lugar la oscuridad. Se incorporó torpemente y estudió el lugar. Una habitación sin ventanas, una desgastada alfombra, un pequeño escritorio y una maltrecha cama en la cual estaba acostado. Shikamaru suspiró y se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama hasta que unos gritos le hicieron levantarse de golpe.  
-¡Sois basura!-grito alterada una mujer, el Nara giró el pomo de la puerta de la habitación.  
-¡Un trato es un trato! ¡Ya he cumplido, hacedlo vosotros también bastardos!-volvió a gritar, el Nara siguio la voz y llego hasta una habitacion mucho más amplia y ricamente amueblada, escuchó a hurtadillas.  
-No estas en condiciones de decirnos nada, recuerda que nosotros tenemos el control o esque quieres que...- no llego a oir terminar la frase porque una mano le agarró de la coleta y le arrastró dentro de la habitación.  
-Me parece que a este no le han enseñado modales..-dijo un hombre con fingido pesar, bueno más bien parecia un tiburón.  
-Que bien...la princesita ya ha despertado.- se mofó Temari, parecia que su ira se habia esfumado y habia dado paso a la burla.  
-Payasa...- susurró Shikamaru.  
-Gracias Kisame, tengo una misión para vosotros..- anuncio un chico de ojos rojos.

-Me la suda las misiones, quiero hablar con el jefe y es una orden. dijo testaruda Temari.  
-Temari no toques los huevos ¿eh,bonita? NO te conviene y lo sabes.- dijo KIsame, ella se aguanto las ganas de aniquilar la humanidad y escucho las palabras del pelo negro y ojos rojos.  
-Venga Itachi, no tengo todo el dia.- replicó la rubia.  
-Vais a sacarle informacion a alguien, necesitamos saber donde esta el kyuby.- informó Itachi. Temari arqueó las cejas.  
-¿Quién?- preguntó.  
-El sannin, Jiraiya.- dijo escuetamente.  
-Demasiado fácil.-sonríó la rubia, Itachi sonrio levemente.  
-Lo queremos muerto Temari, esta vez el nuevo se encargara de acabar con el, con tu ayuda claro.- dijo Itachi.  
-¡No! no hace falta matarle, tendrás tu jodida informacion pero me niego a hacerle nada.- contesto la chica enfadandose, ella sin epserar respuesta agarró de la mano a Shikamaru y salió de la habitación y antes de que se cerrase la puerta Itachi habló.  
-Matar o morir ¿seras capaz de abandonarle?- claramente era una provocación,Temari tubo que cerrar los ojos para controlarse.  
Siguio andando con el chico de la mano y él no opuso resistencia.  
-Esperame aqui.- ordenó y desaparecio por un pasillo situado a la derecha. Shikamaru se cercioró de que no habia moros en la costa y marcó un número en su móvil, espero un tono.  
-Estoy dentro.- susurró firmemente y colgó. Espero unos minutos y por el mismo pasillo por el que habia desaparecido apareció Temari. Se habia cambiado de ropa, esta vez llevaba una minifalda negra a tablas con unos zapatos de tacón y un top blanco. Shikamaru se deleitó con sus curvas.  
-'' es una asesina..es una asesina''- se repetia el chico para no pensar en lo que no debia.  
- bueno ¿donde lo encontraremos, a donde vamos?- pregunto Shikamaru intentando perder los pensamientos de el momento anterior. Temari movio graciosamente las cejas de arriba a abajo y dio una vuelta con gracia y muy teatralmente apuntó hacia una pared con su indice.  
-Muchacho..¡al puticlub!- dijo como si fuera la capitana de un barco, Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos y se cuestionó la salud mental de la sexy mujer.


	5. Cápitulo 5,EroSennin!

''Joder,es todo curvas''-Shikamaru estaba cada vez más concentrado en el cuerpo de la chica.  
-''mecagüen tó y encima vamos a un puticlub,definitivamente hoy no es mi día.'' el hombre contempló como las caderas de Temari se detenian,él la imitó.Ella estaba tres pasos delante de él y giró la cabeza para ver al chico.  
-Niñato ¿cúal es tu nombre?-preguntó.  
-Tsk,Shikamaru.-responde el Nara rascandose la cabeza.

Ella se dio por satisfecha y continuó con su caminata,hacia rato que habian abandonado el edificio donde habia ''amanecido'',era un piso franco asi que no le sirvio de mucha ayuda al Nara saber su localización,pero bien que se habia comido el porrazo para que él no supiera su paradero.  
Ahora estaban de nuevo en la ciudad,la noche cuidaba a el ruidoso emplazamiento.

-¿Qué tal tu brazo?- la chica se interesó por el pequeño corte que le habia hecho en la batalla, Shikamaru rozó su miembro,ya no le dolia.  
-Perfecto.- contesto con desgana. Continuaron con su paseo,pasaron por múltiples discotecas y bares hasta que Temari localizó su objetivo. A Shikamaru le bastó con echarle un simple vistazo para darse cuenta de que en ese local el sexo estaba al orden del día, enormes neones con chicas en varias poses y desnudas (que al Nara le hicieron sudar)sobresalian de la pared de entrada.

-Icha,Icha...-Shikamaru paseo la mirada por el neón que estaba justo arriba de la puerta.-Vale ¿Cúal es el plan?¿Le matamos dentro o fuera del local?-preguntó Shikamaru a la rubia,ella le empotró contra la pared y le agarró del cuello como si la hubiese ofendido a ella y a toda su familia en el alma.

-Este es el plan niñato,observar y callar, yo me ocupo de es intocable ¿me oyes?-dijo con un tono amenazante la chica.  
-No me jodas,se supone que eres una asesina sin escrúpulos.-la chica le liberó de su agarre y se separó de él.  
-Se suponen tantas cosas...-susurró con la mirada oculta por el flequillo.  
-La organización nos va a hacer picadillo si se enteran de esto.-le recordó el chico.

-Que lo intenten...-sonrió burlonamente.-A ver,yo voy a entrar primero,tú hazlo segundos después,no nos conocemos ¿vale? Tú estate atento a todo,no creo que pase nada pero por si acaso ¿ne?-Temari se ajusto la falda y el top se lo bajó un poquito dejando ver más todavia sus atributos,coquetamente se peinaba el pelo con las manos.

-¿Qué tal estoy?-le preguntó Temari a Shikamaru pero ella no esperaba la respuesta asi que entro al antro,la chicaa estaba acostumbrada a ser la jefa y las cosas no iban a cambiar de la noche a la mañana¿ o si? Shikamaru miraba su escultural cuerpo mientras entraba la chica.  
-''Jodidamente sexy''-y con este pensamiento se adentro él también al local del ''amor''.

Todo estaba muy oscuro y la poca luz que habia provenia de unos horteras neones,muchos sofas estaban esparcidos sobre la moqueta donde las chicas mimaban a sus conquistas,también habia una barra donde ahogar las penas y un enorme escenario donde una bailarina animaba el ambiente y lo que no es el ambiente xD.

-Ero..sennin!- dijo con voz melosa y condenadamente seductora(según Shikamaru) Temari,ella tenia una mano apoyada sobre su cadera y un dedito juguetón rozaba sus siguió la mirada de la chica y vió a un hombre de unos 50 años con una enorme melena blanca,al Nara le recordó a un cincuentón estaba rodeado de varias mujeres y sus mejillas delataban la felicidad que le embargaba,el sannin se topó con la mujer rubia.

-¡Gatita! Temari-chaaaann-el sannin claramente bebido cantaba alegremente su apodo y su nombre entre pequeños aplausos.  
-¿Gatita?-preguntó vacilando Shikamaru, Temari le respondio entre dientes.  
-Chitón,niñato.-y fue a parar a los brazos de Jiraiya.

Shikamaru fue a la barra y pidió una botella de sake,a continuación pidió que se la llevaran a un sofa.  
Descorchó la botella mientras miraba a su compañera como alegraba a el hombre, la chica era todo risas y coqueteos, con sensualidad se bajaba el único tirante que tenia su top. Jiraiya se cayó para atras con un chorro de sangre saliendole por la nariz,Temari se tapaba la boca para ocultar una risita encantadora,Shikamaru enarcó una ceja al ver a la chica.  
-''Parece buena y todo, va a ser una noche muy preferido cargarmelo.- Shikamaru daba buenos tragos a su botella. Claramente Temari era muy eficaz puesto que a Jiraiya le sobraban el resto de su haren.  
-Tsk,que problematico...-sacudia las últimas gotas de la botella en su boca.

-¿Qué pasa guapo,te aburres? Si quieres yo te puedo acompañar...-una hermosa pelirroja captaba la entera atención de Shikamaru, él con una pequeña sonrisa le alentó. Ella con gráciles movimientos se sento a su derecha y con una pierna jugueteaba entre su Nara suspiró, paso ambos brazos por el sofa y la chica se inclinó para acariciar su vientre,subiendole la camiseta y complacida al ver su tableta de chocolate bajo la cabeza hasta su ombligo y comenzo a lamerle con lascivia.

-Eh guapa,vete despejando.-Shikamaru abrió los ojos irritado por la interrupción.  
-Vete a la mierda cria.- respondio la pelirroja con altaneria,la otra chica se inclinó hacia la acompañante de Shikamaru y la apretó con una firme mano en el cuello.

-Lárgate,cielo.- la amenaza se palpaba en sus palabras y se pasó la lengua por los labios. La pelirroja asustada se fue de el lado del hombre.  
-Temari.- susurró cabreado Shikamaru,ella divertida se sentó sobre las piernas del chico,cara a cara.  
-¿Qué crees que hacias?-preguntó ella.

- Observar y callar.- le recordó él.  
-Shikamaru-kun...-decia en bajito con deseo, el cuello del chico se le antojó asi que comenzo a morderselo.

-Tengo toda la información...-le susurraba al oido mientras lentamente bajaba su mano hasta toparse con el abultado paquete del chico.

-¿Excitado?-la chica esta vez con su dedo indice repasaba las formas de su rostro.  
-Eso parece.-el chico tenia puesta la cara de aburrimiento.

-Pues me da la impresión de que no hay gran cosa...-lep icaba y mordisqueaba el aro de su oreja,Shikamaru sonrió.  
-Esque verás...La pelirroja me pone pero ha sido venir tú y ha sido como una ducha fria. No te ofendas estas buena pero eres tan desagradable y vulgar que me dan ganas de arrancarme las pelotas.-intentó con todo su ser herir a la chica pero ella delicadamente se quitó de encima de él y le fulminó con una radiante sonrisa.

-Tranquilo que llegara el dia en que yo misma te los arranque, por eso no te preocupes niñat...-la rubia fijo la vist en alguien que entraba y alarmada se abalanzó sobre Shikamaru dejandole debajo suyo. El pecho de la chica se agitaba entrecortadamente encima del cuerpo del chico y sus caderas podian sentir su entrepierna.  
-¿Qué mierda hac..?-Temari le tapó la boca con la mano y con el dedo sobre sus labios le indicó que se callase.  
Una voz de mujer se escuchaba.

-¡Shizune entra coño! Hay que ver que desaboria eres...- una bella mujer rubia con el pelo recogido en dos coletas, ojos marrones, prominente busto y borracha hasta la medula se tambaleaba hasta el escenario y se sentó en un taburete.  
-Apuesto veinte yens ( la moneda japonesa es el yen? Bah, no se, me da igual lo que sea xD) a que se baja las bragas!- dijo estampando con determinación un billete sobre el suelo donde se conteneaba la estripper.  
-Esta seria la unica apuesta que ganarias en toda tu vida, vieja loca.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos Jiraiya y tomó asiento a su lado.

-¡¿A quién llamas vieja loca, pervertido?!-dijo furiosa Tsunade e intentó darle un puñetazo con la mala suerte de que falló y por el impulso tomado cayó de espaldas al suelo, JIraiya se inclinó sobre ella con lso brazos en jarras.

-Estas toda cocida.-suspiró.  
-Toma cocida.- y como si de una chapa se tratara le estampó contra el rubia se incoporó.  
-¡Shizune traeme otro refrigerio que tenemos que brindar por la amistad!- anunció alegremente.  
-Tsunade-sama usted ya ha brindado demasiado por hoy.-le riñó su acompañ mujer le iba a responder pero Jiraiya cayó del techo y fue a parar encima de la mujer de la fuerza monstruosa.  
-Itte,Itte...-dijo tocandose el culo el sannin.

-¡Quita de encima baka!-gritó con la vena hinchada Tsunade.  
-Gomen...Eiiii¡¡Temari-chan!!!!!-la llamó Jiraiya al ver que salia con disimulo por la puerta,Temari se giró y los miro una fraccion de segundo,eso basto para que Tsunade se quitara de encima a Jiraiya de un bofetón y se levantara sobresaltada.  
-¿Esa es Sabaku No Temari?- preguntó iracunda Tsunade y sin perder ni un segundo salio del local pero ella se habia esfumado.

Temari y Shikamaru corrian por los tejados.  
-¿conocias a esa mujer,verdad?Parecia enfadada contigo.- dijo Shikamaru mirandola.  
-Si creo que algo mosqueada esta, digamos que me cargue a bastantes compañeros suyos...-susurró con tristeza la rubia, y con la mirada ausente siguio su camino.


End file.
